Miami's Secrets
by McBreadle
Summary: Sequel to 'London'. Part 2 in my DuCaine series. H and Cal have returned to Miami from London. How long can they keep there relationship a secret from the rest of the team? this one is longer than London so i am posting in chapters this time
1. Chapter 1

**MS Chapter 1**

The elevator doors opened and Horatio stepped out to be greeted by Frank.  
"Morning H."  
"Morning Frank, what have you got for me today?"  
"Double homicide in the Glades. Dispatch just called, Alexx and Calleigh are already there. You ready?"  
At the mention of Calleigh's name made Horatio smile.  
"Of course, as always."  
The two men got into the elevator and left for the Everglades.

At the Everglades, Alexx was just finishing the first body. Horatio and Frank pulled up just next to the scene. They got out of the vehicle and entered the scene. There were one male and one female lying on the floor next to the road, in a pool of blood.  
"Alexx."  
"Horatio," Alexx greeted him with her usual smile.  
"Any ID's?"  
"Yes, the male is Craig Dreyfus and the female Kate Grace. They're both nineteen years old. They're just babies Horatio, with their whole lives ahead of them."  
Horatio knew that Alexx always had compassion for the younger victims; he thought maybe that was her mother instinct showing through. He knelt down to take a closer look.  
"They've been dead probably about three to four hours."  
"Looks like they were shot."  
Alexx nodded, "baby boy's was a through and through," she said as she looked at the victim, "baby girls still got hers inside her. I will retrieve it at the post so Calleigh can have a look at it."  
"Where is Calleigh?" pondered Horatio.  
"Oh she's out there with a metal detector trying to find the through and through. Horatio, you two have been back a week now and Calleigh seems to be acting very strange. What went on in London?"  
"She discovered salsa dancing. I'll go see how she's getting on," Horatio said with a smile.  
"Mhm, well she's just over there behind me."  
Horatio thanked Alexx and stood up and looked behind her. There was Calleigh trudging through the Glades with her metal detector. As he approached her, Calleigh bent down and picked up a mangled bullet.  
"Found anything interesting?"  
Calleigh nearly jumped out of her skin. She knew that voice, she turned round with a smile across her face.  
"Well good morning, sexy."  
Horatio blushed.  
"I think I've found the bullet. I've just got to take it back to the lab and work my magic." Calleigh was as cheerful as ever.  
"Well let me know what you find. I think Alexx suspects something."  
"I know, she's watching us. We'll just have to be careful." Calleigh loved this sneaking around, it was great fun, "I had a lovely time last night, thank you."  
Horatio tilted his head slightly and smiled sweetly, "so did I, thanks to you."  
Calleigh smiled back and Horatio turned round to trudge back as Calleigh bagged and tagged her evidence. When he got back to the scene, Eric arrived.  
"You're running late again I see Eric."  
"Sorry H, had a few things to take care of."  
Horatio looked at the road next to the bodies.  
"What do they look like to you Eric?"  
Eric took a closer look at the road.  
"Tyre tracks. I will get on to that right now."  
"You do that, and can you see where they lead to please?"  
Eric nodded, it's the least he could do considering that he was late, again.  
"I'll be at the lab to find out more about our victims if anyone needs me. I'm sure the families will want to know."  
With that, Horatio and Frank left the scene.  
"Good morning Eric," came a cheery voice.  
Eric looked up to see Calleigh hovering over him.  
"Hey Cal, you okay?"  
"I'm great. I've got a bullet to work on so I'll see you later."  
Eric stood up, "okay."  
As Calleigh drove off, Eric walked towards Alexx.  
"Have you noticed how Calleigh has been on cloud nine since she got back from London?"  
Alexx stood up to face Eric, "mhm, I have. I asked Horatio if he knew why she's been so happy since she got back. All he told me is that she 'discovered salsa dancing' but I don't buy that. I think Calleigh's seeing someone and isn't telling and I think Horatio knows who it is but isn't letting on."  
Eric felt a bit disappointed as he'd always liked Calleigh.  
"That would explain why she's extra happy all of the time."  
"Yeah, and I'm going to find out who it is and why she hasn't said anything to us."  
Eric laughed, "good luck with that one. She's very stubborn and won't let on, you know that."  
"Baby, I love a challenge."  
Eric shook his head in disbelief and went back to his tyre tracks to keep his mind off Calleigh and Alexx got the bodies' bagged up and loaded up to take to the morgue.  
Before Alexx left, she crouched down next to Eric.  
"Eric honey, I know you like Calleigh but if she does have a new man in her life, just be happy for her. I know you'll be concerned about her welfare with another man but she's a big girl, she can sort things out herself."  
"I know Alexx; I just wished her feeling were mutual."  
"I know honey, it hurts but you there's nothing else for you do but be happy for her. I know she'd respect you for that."  
Alexx gave Eric a hug.  
"Thank you Alexx."  
"Anytime baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**MS Chapter 2**

In the morgue, Alexx had just stapled Kate Grace up when Natalia walked in.  
"Horatio asked me to come and see if you've done the posts yet."  
Alexx looked up, "just about finished. Craig died a few minutes before Kate. He was shot from behind. Poor baby boy never saw it coming. Kate on the other hand was shot at point blank. See the stippling on the entrance wound?"  
Alexx showed Natalia the entrance wound on the left side of the chest.  
"It pierced her lung and she drowned in her own blood. She was alive for a few minutes trying to fight to stay alive. I retrieved the bullet which was lodged in her ribcage."  
She handed the plastic tub the Natalia.  
"I'll get that to Calleigh, she can compare it to the bullet she found at the scene."  
"Speaking of Calleigh, have you noticed how she's full of beans since she got back from London?"  
"I know, I asked Horatio about it and all he told me was something about salsa dancing."  
"That's what he said to me. Horatio knows more than he's letting on and I want to know what's going on. I think she had a holiday fling in London. Calleigh's not saying and I think she's asked Horatio not to say anything to anyone."  
"She has told me about a couple they stayed with for their last night, Anna and Hugh."  
"Calleigh knows better than to mess with another woman's man. No it's not Hugh. It's got to be something to do with the dancing class they went to."  
"When I take this bullet to ballistics, I'll see if a can get her to spill with some girly chat. I'll let you know what she tells me."  
"Thanks honey, we will get to the bottom of this."  
Natalia took the bullet to Calleigh in ballistics.

"Hey Calleigh, I've got the other bullet from our female vic." She handed the evidence over to Calleigh who put it under the microscope to compare with the other bullet she found at the scene.  
"The striations are the same. No doubt about it, they're both from the same gun."  
"Any idea which one?"  
"No, not yet. I'm running the first bullet through our database to see if I can get something from it."  
"Erm, Calleigh?" Natalia was a bit nervous.  
"Yes."  
"Can I ask you something a bit, well, personal?"  
Calleigh was a bit nervous as well, "sure thing, what's up?"  
"Well, since you've been back from London, everyone has noticed that you've been more cheerful than before. Although I didn't think that it was possible. I was wondering, just between you and me; did you have a bit of a holiday fling?"  
Calleigh smiled. Now she had to be very careful as to answer this question.  
"Wow that is a bit personal. Just between you and me, there was someone but that's all I'm going to say."  
"I take it Horatio knows who this certain person is?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"When I asked him earlier why you so happy he just said something about salsa classes."  
Calleigh giggled to herself, "well he would."  
"So, you met him during a salsa class?"  
"No, before the class took place. I actually quite enjoyed it."  
"So what's he like? He's got to have something about him for you to be on cloud nine all of the time."  
"What's with all of the questions?"  
"I'm just curious about why my friend is in another world all of the time."  
Calleigh laughed. She was about to answer Natalia's question when the computer bleeped at them.  
"You got something Calleigh?"  
Calleigh's smile turned to a confused look.  
"Yeah but it's impossible. According to this, the gun is a Kimber Ultra Carry II and it's in this building in the evidence lock up in our lab. It was one of Ryan's old cases."  
"I think Horatio will want to look into this."  
Calleigh printed it off.  
"I think you're right, I'll go find him." Calleigh thought that this was the perfect excuse to see Horatio.  
Natalia left to go report to Alexx.

Calleigh saw Horatio just heading out to the elevator with Frank.  
"Horatio, you're going to want to see this."  
Horatio stopped in his tracks as his girlfriend approached him. He looked at the print out then gave it to Frank.  
"Horatio, I remember this one. Some punks held up a grocery store and shot the assistant. One went down and the other got off."  
"Calleigh, call Mr. Wolfe in and go through the evidence in the lock up."  
"Where are you two going?"  
"Eric called. He's found the car dumped in the Glades."  
"Okay, I'll go call Ryan." With that, she happily turned and went to call Ryan, on his day off.  
"What's up with Calleigh? She's been like a jumping bean on caffeine since she's been back from England."  
"Frank, I wouldn't have a clue."  
"Mmm… maybe the London air has got to her."  
Horatio chuckled, "yeah, maybe."  
The elevator's doors opened and Frank and Horatio stepped into it and the doors closed.

Meanwhile, in the morgue, Natalia had told Alexx about her conversation with Calleigh.  
"So, I was right. There is a man in her life, but who? She's being very secretive about this and she's not normally."  
"Well it could be someone from Scotland Yard. That could be the reason why she's so secretive."  
"Could be but why keep it from everyone? There is something more to this than meets the eye."  
Natalia rolled her eyes, "right, I've got some real work to do. I'll catch you later."  
"Okay honey, I'll let you know if I find anything else."  
Natalia smiled, shook her head and left the morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

**MS Chapter 3**

In the Glades, Eric was in his wetsuit and guiding the tow truck to pulling the car out of the Glades. Horatio and Frank pulled up.

"Eric, you found it?" Horatio watched the car being pulled out.

"Yeah H, I followed the tracks down to here. It's just a couple of miles from the scene. About ten feet back that way, the car seemed to have stopped then carried on until you get to this clearing here. The car seems to have driven past then reversed back and turned towards this opening. There are foot prints here in the dirt so the driver must have got out and dumped the car here and bolted."

As the car was finally pulled from the Glades and all three men looked through the car windows to be met by yet another victim.  
Horatio walked away as he dialled on his phone, "Alexx, we got another one, about a couple of miles up from the original site."  
After Horatio hung up, he walked over to Eric.

"Can you pop the trunk please Eric?"

Eric did as he was told. The trunk opened and inside was three big sports bags full of different electrical goods.

"H, if these are stolen goods, then all of this could have been a deal gone wrong."  
Horatio agreed, "process what you can until Alexx gets here for the vic." He looked at the female lying in the back seat of the car. She looked very familiar. Horatio turned to Frank.

"Doesn't she look a lot like the first female vic?"

Frank took a closer look, "she does, possibly sisters?"

"Possibly," he put his shades on and looked at the footprints on the floor. They were leading back to the original crime scene. He followed them in his hummer and sure enough, they led to the original crime scene. When he looked for anymore, they seemed to be compromised by the vehicles from earlier. What was the killer up to? Was he trying to find his way back to Miami? If so, then it was a long walk. He carried on slowly down the road. He found where the footprints carried after the original crime scene. After a couple of miles, the footprints turned into the grass where the grass had been disturbed. He stopped and walked through the grass and came to a clearing. He found a male slumped against a tree. Horatio rushed over to see if he was still alive. The man was still breathing, just. He pulled out his phone and called for rescue.

When an ambulance arrived, the man was rushed to hospital. Frank approached Horatio.

"Do you think he's our guy?"

"I'm hoping so. At this moment in time, he's our number one suspect. I'll get Boa Vista to question him when he's been seen to at the hospital. Where's Eric?"

"He's gone back to the lab with the car. Why?"

"I need to have words with him."

Frank didn't want to ask why so he kept his mouth shut.  
"I'll see what I can find out on the car's registration."

"I have a feeling it will be stolen so that would be an idea."

"I'll get right on it." Frank climbed into his car and drove off.  
Horatio put his shades back on and followed suit.

Back at the lab, Ryan arrived to be greeted by Calleigh.

"So what's up? You said it was urgent."

"Yeah, one of your old cases has come up in our investigation."  
As they both walked towards lock-up, Calleigh explained the situation.

"Well I can assure you Calleigh, I haven't had any reason to back into that case. As far as I was concerned, it's a closed case."

"Not anymore. Horatio wants us to go over all of the evidence in that box."  
Ryan put his gloves on and pulled down the box of evidence. He noticed that there was a small tear in the lid.

"That wasn't there when I last had it out."  
Calleigh looked at it.

"Someone must have been in a rush to take it off or put it back on. I'll print the lid and you check to see what's missing."

Calleigh took the lid to her lab and worked on it whilst Ryan checked the contents.  
After a while, Ryan went to find Calleigh to tell her his findings.

"Calleigh, the only thing that is missing is the Kimber. Even the box that the gun was in is missing. What did you find?"

"Well, there are two lots of prints on the lid. One is yours, which I'd expect but the other is running now."  
They both waited patiently to see who they belonged to.

In the garage, Eric was processing the car. Horatio walked in to have his chat with him.

"Eric."

"H, I'm just processing now but the water has compromised a lot of the evidence."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Eric, is everything okay?"

Eric looked up at Horatio, "yeah, why?"

Horatio knew better, something wasn't right, "well since I've been back from England, you're constantly late and you are very distant. I hope you weren't late whilst you were in charge of the lab, that doesn't look good to everyone else."

"Sorry H, got a lot going on at the moment, my past is catching up with me. Nothing I can't handle."

Horatio looked concerned for his former brother-in-law, "if you want to talk you know where I am."

Eric nodded, "I know, thanks. Just for the record, I was on time whilst you were away."

"That's good to hear."

"If I find anything I'll let you know."

Horatio left Eric to it and went to the morgue to see what Alexx had for him on the latest victim.

The computer beeped at Calleigh and Ryan. A profile came up on screen. It was not what they were expecting.

Calleigh looked shocked, "this can't be right; it's got to be a mistake."

Ryan looked worried, "this is going to get complicated. Stetler will have a field day with this. Horatio's not going to like it. Are you going to tell him or am I?"

"You're right there, I can't believe it's one our own. And we will both tell him. It might sound better if we both are there."


	4. Chapter 4

**MS Chapter 4**

"Alexx, have you done the post on the latest victim yet?"

She looked up and looked at the red head stood in front of her.

"Of course Horatio. When have I ever let you down?"

Horatio smiled, "that is very true, Alexx. At the scene I noticed that the third vic looked very similar to Kate Grace."

"I noticed that as well so I ran a D.N.A test against each other, and guess what? They're twin sisters. This baby girl is called Kay Grace. Both nineteen years old with their whole lives ahead of them. What is this world coming to Horatio? They were just babies."

"I know Alexx. Don't worry; we do have a suspect in hospital. Do you know the cause of death?"

"Gun shot wound to the neck. It went through her jugular. She didn't suffer like her sister did. I also found epiphylls in her finger nails. I've sent them to D.N.A."

"Did you retrieve a bullet?"

"No, it was a through and through."

"So, Eric should find a bullet for Calleigh to compare to the other bullets."

"Mhm, speaking of Calleigh, what's with her? And please don't say anything about salsa classes; I know there's something more to it than salsa. You can't pull the wool over my eyes."

Horatio chuckled, "I can see that, Alexx."

Just then, his phone rang, it was Calleigh.

"Okay Calleigh, I'll be there right away."

Horatio hung up and looked at Alexx, "speak of the devil; both her and Ryan have got something about the missing Kimber. Apparently, Rick won't be happy about it."

"He's never happy about anything Horatio."

Horatio smiled, he knew this all too well. He thanked Alexx and left the morgue feeling very relieved. He knew it was only a matter of time before Alexx found out.

When Horatio arrived at the print lab, Calleigh and Ryan were waiting for him. He'd have preferred just Calleigh to be waiting for him but beggars can't be choosers.

"So, what have you found?"

"Well, there were two sets of prints on the lid of the evidence box. The first set obviously belongs to Ryan but the second set…"

Ryan turned the screen round so Horatio could see it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'll get Frank to bring him in. Then we'll see what he has to say for himself this time."

Natalia didn't feel comfortable processing an unconscious man. A dead person she didn't mind as she knew that she wasn't going to get any nasty surprises. This was different; this man was alive and could wake up at any time. She worked as quickly as she could before he stirred. She only had to take his D.N.A from him when he stirred. He fumbled about to get his oxygen mask off.

"Water," he whispered.

Natalia poured him a glass of water and took it over to him.  
"Sir, just sip it. You're dehydrated so just sip it."

The man did as he was told. Natalia had got her D.N.A on the glass so she didn't have to swab his mouth.

"I'm Natalia Boa Vista; I work for the Miami Dade crime lab. I just want to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

The man nodded.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"Steve," the man answered.

"Well Steve, can you tell me what you were doing in the Everglades?"

Steve thought hard, "I don't know, I just remember blood and heat. I just don't know."

Natalia knew she had to change her tactics, "do you know Kate and Kay Grace and Craig Dreyfus?"

"Yeah, Kay is Craig's girlfriend. Kate is Kay's twin sister. Why, has something happened to them?"

"They were all shot near to where my boss found you."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Well, the evidence says otherwise."

Steve started to get agitated, "w…what evidence?"

"The footprints that lead from where the car was dumped, with Kay in it, and from where Craig and Kate were shot to where you were found. How do you explain that?"

"There must have been someone else there with us."

"Don't think so, there were only one set of footprints that led from the car and no-one else was found in the car except Kay with a hole in her neck. And then there is the question about the stolen electricals in the trunk."

"They had nothing to do with me. Craig though it would be a good idea to break into houses whilst the owners were away. He knew he'd be able to sell them. He said that he would get a few grand for them. Before you ask, no I don't know where he stole them from, I didn't ask. The girls knew nothing about them."

"I take it he wouldn't share the profits with you?"

"Am I a suspect?"

"You are the only survivor so at the moment, yes."

"In that case, I won't say anything else until my lawyer gets here."

"And when he does, I'll be waiting."

Natalia left the room to be greeted by one of the nurses who handed her a paper bag with Steve's belongings in.

"There is a gun in there so be careful," warned the nurse.

"Okay, thank you. Oh by the way, when his lawyer arrives can you contact me please?" Natalia handed over a card to the nurse.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Natalia took the bag of belongings back to the lab for analysis.

Back at the lab, Horatio was waiting for Frank to bring in the suspect when Stetler approached him.

"Rick, I take you heard I was questioning one of our own?"

"Yeah and I don't like it, if this leaks out to the press, we're done for."

"I won't tell them if you don't."

"It's not funny Horatio," Stetler scowled.

Just then, Frank arrived with the suspect.


	5. Chapter 5

**MS Chapter 5**

"Rick, I have a suspect to interrogate, excuse me."  
Horatio followed Frank and the suspect into the interrogation room.

"Take a seat, you'll be here for a while," Horatio commanded.

"What have I done now?"

"Well, Mr. Berkeley, how about your prints all over an evidence box that shouldn't be there in the first place?"

Jake's face went a certain shade of white.  
"I don't know what you mean Horatio," Jake smirked, trying to cover up his nerves.

Calleigh walked in with a file and handed it to Horatio.

"Ah Cal, how are you doing? Did you enjoy the glorious British weather?"

Calleigh looked at Jake with a stern look, "it's Calleigh to you," she snapped back and stormed out.

Horatio opened the file and showed Jake a photo of the tempered lid and a picture of his fingerprints.

"Does this jog your memory? Who did you steal the Kimber for?"

"What Kimber?" Jake's c ocky attitude didn't sit well with Horatio.

"The Kimber that was used to kill three nineteen year old kids this morning?"  
Jake's face dropped. He realised that this was serious, "he told me it was to scare a lad who owed him a lot of money, I didn't know anyone would be shot with it."

"Who is he, Jake?" demanded Horatio.

"I can't say. Look, I'm undercover in a drug ring. This guy found out and was blackmailing me, he wanted that Kimber back."

"He wanted it back? What do you mean?"

Jake realised what he had said. He sat back in the chair, "I'm not saying another word."

"Frank, book him."

"With pleasure."

Frank roughly grabbed him from the chair and took Jake out of the room. On his way out, he saw Calleigh stood watching him, she'd heard every word.  
Horatio stepped out of the room.

"What did I ever see in him?" Calleigh shook her head.

"Not as much as you see in me, I hope," Horatio smiled.

Calleigh smiled back, "I see so much more in you than anyone who I've ever dated, I always have." Horatio blushed slightly but then was serious.

"Calleigh, who was the other suspect from the original robbery?"

"Steve Tillidge. Why?"

"What was the name of the suspect from the Glades?"

Calleigh was about to say that she didn't know yet, when Natalia turned up with the evidence she'd collected from the hospital.

"Miss Boa Vista, any news from the hospital?"

"Yeah, our suspect is going to survive."

"Did you get a name for him?"

"He said that his name was Steve. He's also not talking until he gets his lawyer."

"That's good enough for me. Let's get this evidence processed. Calleigh, process the Kimber, Miss Boa Vista, process the clothes and I will see if his shoes match the footprints in the dirt."

Calleigh went to the ballistics lab with the Kimber and Horatio and Natalia went to the trace lab to process the clothes.

Calleigh lifted the prints from the firearm and compared them to the ones she already had. There were two sets, one belonging to Jake and the other came up as Steve Tillidge. Calleigh was getting ready to test the gun just as Eric walk in.

"Calleigh, I got another round for you from the car."

"Oh thank you Eric. Did you get anything else from the car?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I got a few prints from the top of the steering wheel. The entire car wasn't submerged in the water as the water wasn't deep enough for it to sink. So remembering this, I tried my luck at looking for prints and found them. They belong to a Steve Tillidge."

"Snap! I got Steve's prints all over the gun as well as Jake's."

"He's looking more like our man every minute. Anyway, I'm going to see Horatio to let him know."

"Okay, see you later."

Calleigh turned round to the gun range, put on her ear defenders and picked up the gun. Eric left ballistics to find Horatio.

Natalia had tested Steve's sleeves for G.S.R, it was positive.  
Horatio compared Steve's shoes to the photos of the footprints that were found at the scene. They matched.  
Eric poked his head round the door.

"How are you two doing in here?"

"I think that we got him, depending on what you've got." Natalia chirped.

"I got Steve's prints on the top of the steering wheel; Calleigh's also got his prints on the Kimber."

"And all three bullets came from the Kimber." Calleigh entered the room.

Horatio took off his lab coat, hung it up and put his jacket back on.  
"I'll take Mr. Wolfe with me to the hospital. I'm sure he can identify 'Steve' for us."

When Horatio and Ryan arrived at the hospital, Steve had got himself all lawyered up.

"Ah Steve Tillidge, I was hoping not to see you again," Ryan quipped as he walked in the room.

"C.S.I Wolfe. You just can't leave me alone. This is Mr. Jepson, my lawyer. You do remember him right Wolfe?"

Ryan nodded, "how can I forget."

"Mr. Tillidge, there is substantial amount of evidence that says you murdered Craig Dreyfus and Kate and Kay Grace," continued Horatio.

Mr. Jepson piped up, "if you're talking about the gun, then it doesn't belong to my client."

Horatio grinned, "I'm not just talking about the gun, there are also his finger prints on the gun and in his car, which is registered to his father, the G.S.R on his clothes and the footprints in the dirt which matches his shoes. Would you like to revise your story Mr. Tillidge?"

Steve slumped his head back into the pillow, "you got to understand, this wasn't supposed to happen."


	6. Chapter 6

**MS Chapter 6**

"What, so killing three kids just… happened?" Ryan said in disbelief.

Mr. Jepson was just about to advise his client not to say anything else when Steve interrupted him, "I need to get this out, they've near enough sussed it out anyway. What's the point of lying or being quiet?"

"Well, for the record, this is against my advice."

"Duly noted Mr. Jepson," Horatio turned back to Steve, "you were saying?"

"Craig owed my boss money for drugs; we're talking over $3,000. I knew he could get the money because his dad owns a shoe company in New York. I was told to go find him and rough him up a bit just to scare him."

Horatio's eyebrows lifted slightly, "what about the Kimber Ultra Carry that was in your posession? How did you come across that?"

"Some new guy who'd been with us for a few weeks, had looked very familiar to me. I had someone go check him out and it came back that he was a cop."

"So you used this information to your advantage. You knew of the Kimber in our possession because you were the other suspect in the robbery. It used to belong to you before you did the robbery. So, you blackmailed this new guy into getting your gun back. He had to get your gun back otherwise you'd tell the boss."

Steve started to look and feel a bit uncomfortable, "well, I just couldn't resist. Wolfe took it off me in the first place."

"Well he will do if it's used for a robbery and to kill someone."

"When he gave it back to me, I knew I could use it to scare Craig. I called to meet up with him and he came with his girlfriend and her sister. As Craig put his bags in the trunk I asked him what he had in them, he told me that he'd done a few houses whilst they were empty. I looked in them and saw that there must have at least six grand's worth of gear in those bags. He told me that once he had sold it all, I could have the money he owed. Also, not to let on to the girls about it."

"But you got greedy didn't you?"

"No, I just wanted a piece of the profits but he said no. So, I thought I'd teach him a lesson. The punk was way over his head in debt and had no idea what to do. So, I took him out to the Glades. I thought if I could get him alone out there, I could scare him with the gun. When we'd got to the Glades Craig wanted to stop for a pee. When he was stood there, I put the gun to his back and told him I wanted a piece of the profits, he laughed at me! He said I wouldn't have the guts and that I was just a weak, little coward. Next thing, I'd found that I'd shot him. Katy got out of the car and started screaming at me so I shot her so she'd shut up. I got into my car and Kay had seen everything and was screaming and shouting at me to go back. I stopped the car and shut her up as well."

"Then you dumped the car in the Glades and made a run for it. But the sun was too hot for your body to handle wasn't it? You had no water and so you looked for shade in the clearing where I found you."

"Yeah, and you should have left me there to die, I wouldn't have to put up with this then would I?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Mr. Jepson," started Ryan, "visiting time is over, shall I escort you out or you going to leave peacefully?"

Mr. Jepson snorted, "Steve, I'll be back in the morning."

Horatio stood in front of the lawyer, "well, you'd better come see him in booking because that's where he'll be."

Mr. Jepson scurried out of the room and left the building.

Horatio and Ryan left the room to be greeted by two uniforms.

"No-one comes in here unless you accompany them. I will be back tomorrow for Mr. Tillidge," Horatio put his shades on.

"Yes sir."

"Let's go Mr. Wolfe."

With that, they left the hospital.

Back at the lab, Eric was waiting for Horatio to get back. He seemed a bit distressed.

"Eric? What's going on?"

"Can we have that talk now, in private, please?"

"Certainly," and they both went into Horatio's office.

"Horatio, I'm in deep trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"A few years ago, I had a one-night-stand with some woman. I don't even remember her name. Now she's turned up, out of the blue, a kid in tow saying that I'm the father and is demanding money off me."

Horatio wasn't ready for this; he had to collect his thoughts before advising Eric on what he should do.

"When did she turn up?"

"The day before you came home from England. I had just wished that your flight hadn't been delayed, I wasn't in a good way."

Horatio thought for a moment, if their flights weren't delayed then maybe he and Calleigh would never have got it together.

"Well that couldn't be helped Eric. Have you had a D.N.A test done to confirm whether this kid is in fact yours?"

"She won't until I give her money. I told her that she wasn't getting any till I've had a D.N.A test done, then she stormed out calling me an unreliable father, just like the rest. H, I'm not willing to pay a dime to that woman until I know for sure."

"I understand that. You need to sort out a court order demanding that the kid has a test done, and then she's bound by law to get it done."

"Thanks H, I owe you one."

Calleigh walked into her lab to collect her coat and purse. She was tired and just wanted to go home and relax with Horatio. It had been a long day. But, as she opened the door, she saw Jake standing there leant against the desk.

"Hiya Cal."

Calleigh looked up, she felt sick to her stomach.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Stetler decided that I wasn't going to get sent down. I'm needed more undercover than in a cell."

"So let me get this straight, you steal a gun from lock-up whilst Eric was in charge and give it to a murderer. And they let you off? They should have let you rot in jail."

"Don't be like that, Cal"


	7. Chapter 7

**MS Chapter 7**

"I told you earlier, it's Calleigh to you. And why shouldn't I be like that? You let me down again and again. Today was just low, even for you," Calleigh was furious by this point.

"I was being blackmailed, what else am I supposed to do? Let some low life blow my cover for me?"

"Well if you'd come to someone in the lab then we could have come up with a plan to help you out, but no, typical Jake Berkeley, he just had to take things into his own hands."

By this point, their voices could be heard by passers by in the corridor, including Eric. He came in to see what the fuss was about. Calleigh told him.

"I think you'd better leave mate," Eric went to grab Jake's arm.

Jake pulled his arm away, "alright, I'm going now anyway before Calleigh decides to shoot my head off."

"Try a little bit lower than your head," sniped Calleigh.

Jake smirked and left the building.

"Cal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eric, I just need to go home and relax in a hot bath. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Calleigh walked out of her lab and headed towards the elevator. Her phone rang and she answered it. It was Horatio.

"Hiya, where are you?...... Okay, wait by my car, I'll meet you there. Can't wait to see you tonight, it's been a long day. Anyway, see you in a minute."

Natalia was stood by reception signing some forms when she over heard the conversation. Excited, she quickly went to find Alexx who was just on her way out.

"Alexx, come with me."

"Why?"

"Down the stairs to the car lot, Calleigh's meeting lover boy, I heard her talking on the phone by the elevator." Natalia was quite out of breath.

"Really? What are we waiting for?"

They both ran to the stairs and crept down the stairs to see what they could find out. They saw Horatio fiddling with the arms of his shades, leaning against Calleigh's car.

Calleigh came round the corner and smiled, "hiya sexy."

Horatio looked up and saw Calleigh walking towards him, "you still look gorgeous even after a long day at work."

Calleigh put her arms around his neck whilst Horatio put his around Calleigh's waist.

"Well Lieutenant, what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Mmm, I'm thinking a night in with a movie, bottle of wine and maybe I'll cook some dinner for us." He kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.

Whilst this conversation was going on, Natalia and Alexx were listening in disbelief. Horatio and Calleigh? No-one would believe this in a million years. Shocked they both ran upstairs and burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh my god Alexx, did we just witness what I thought we did?"

"Yes we did! I can't believe it was him making Calleigh so cheerful and happy."

Just then, Ryan walked past and heard part of their conversation.  
"Who's the one making Calleigh so giddy all of the time?"

Natalia and Alexx took deep breaths and told Ryan what they'd just seen and heard.

"No way. Are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"Go have a look for yourself."

Ryan followed the ladies down the stairs, Horatio and Calleigh were just kissing goodbye.

"Well then, Mr. Caine I'd best go home and get myself ready if I'm coming round to yours later."

Horatio smiled, "I suppose I'll have to let go now."

Calleigh nodded. As they finally managed to pry themselves from each other, Horatio opened her car door and shut it again after Calleigh had climbed in. She turned on her engine and blew kisses to Horatio.

Natalia, Alexx and Ryan ran back up the stairs.

"Now if I hadn't have seen that with my own eyes, I would never have believed you."

"You know what Ryan, for a bloke you do like to gossip," Natalia teased.

"Hey, watch it. I just like to know what's going on. I don't like to miss things."

"Honey, that's called gossip," giggled Alexx.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go tie up a few loose ends in lock-up. See you tomorrow."

Ryan walked towards lock-up and the ladies walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and Horatio walked in. Alexx and Natalia didn't know where to look.

"Ladies."

"See you tomorrow Horatio," Alexx managed to blurt out.

Natalia just waved goodbye, trying not to seem too suspicious. They both got into the elevator and went home, full of giggles.

Horatio was on his way to his office when he saw Ryan in lock-up.

"You still here?"

Ryan looked up and saw Horatio.  
"Oh, erm, yeah I just wanted to make sure that the evidence against Steve hasn't gone for walkabouts again."

"Are you okay?"

Ryan couldn't help himself, "well there is something. Alexx and Natalia saw you and Calleigh by her car and when dragged me down to have a look because I didn't believe them."

Horatio lowered his head slightly and smiled, "Alexx is a sneaky one."  
He looked back up at Ryan, "so, are you okay with me and Calleigh seeing each other of the clock?" Horatio was nervous as to what his reply would be.

"Yeah, if it makes you both happy. To be honest, it's none of my business what happens off the clock."

"Well at least I now know why Alexx and Natalia were acting strange at the elevator."

Ryan put the evidence box back on the shelf, "I also don't think anyone else will mind either, just as long as you're honest with them."

"Honest with who?" Eric had caught the last bit that Ryan had said.

The End


End file.
